marhinki
by lollypop00769
Summary: smosh games marhinki
1. I'll play fair (corrected)

"Game Bang" they all shouted to end the video. They had just finished playing portal, Mari and Anthony were still annoying Ian and Sohinki.

"LAZZZZEEERRRR" Mari whispered in sohinki's ear,

"Stop!" Ian shouted to Mari over sohinki,

"I love how it doesn't annoy sohinki" Mari giggled.

Sohinki looked up at Ian, "Calm down!" Sohinki directed to Ian, glaring at him.

Ian looked at Mari, Sohinki and Anthony (who were still laughing), all three off the looked back at him... Ian had finally realised that he was taking the game to seriously so he turned away and left.

Sohinki and Mari look at each other and smiled, thay could still here Anthony laughing as he walked down the hall to apologise to Ian.

Lasercorn and Joven had to rush off to meet someone, which left Mari and Sohinki alone. Mari walked over to the PlayStation.

"Wanna play helo?" Mari raised an eyebrow,

"Sure...But I'll win!" Sohinki laughed

"I know .." Mari frowned,

"I'll play fair" Sohinki smiled,

"I bet you will" Mari giggled

END OF THIS ONE

if you want more let me know.


	2. Awkward

"I WIN!" Mari shouted

"NOT FAIR, I CALL RE-MACH!" Sohinki shouted back

"NO" Mari said snatching the controller off Sohinki. He went to grab it, reaching for the controller, he slipped of his chair and onto Mari's lap. Sohinki looked u and smiled Mari just laughed. He climbed off and picked up his chair.

"Sorry!" he smiled. Mari just giggled and stared a him.

"What?" He questioned

"What do you think" she smiled

"awkward...Right?"

"ummmm...Yeah!" Mari looked down.

 **Mari's POV**

He thought it was awkward is that bad! That's bad isn't it? I knew it! What do I say think Mari think!

"Wanna play again?" Mari asked

"SURE! This time I'll beat you" Sohinki smiled


	3. What to do now?

"Told you I would win!" Sohinki raised an eyebrow,

"You went in to try hard mode of course you won, I think that I would of won if I took it seriously but it's just a game!" Mari sarcastically glared at him,

"No need to give me a lecture! You weren't going to win! That is quite clear!",

"Don't you get sassy with me!" Mari clicked her fringe's in a "Z" shape.

Sohinki grabbed the remote and turned the screen off. Then he got up and walked to the fridge and grabbed a drink,

"want one?"

"Yeah ok!"

He grabbed another one out of the fridge door and chucked it at Mari

"Nice catch"

"Thanks'"

"What d'ya wanna do know"

" we could of played outlast but you turned the TV off"

" I just got board!" Sohinki added quickly

"umm ok?"

Sohinkis eyes scanned round the room looking for something to do,

"OMG I KNOW WHAT WE CAN PLAY!"

"What?"


	4. tell me

Sohinki got up and went to the cupboard and searched through the games,

"TELL ME NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO PLAY!" Mari shouted at him,

"No it's a surprise!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO! "

He rummaged through the board games, card games, Xbox games, PlayStation games and Wii games

"I CAN'T FIND IT"

"well tell me what it is and I'll help you"

"No"

"well then, I'm going to leave because I'm board"

" NO! I mean sure if you want"

"Ummmm ok? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothings wrong, I just, doesn't matter"

"yes it does!"

"ummm well..."

"Just say"

" I was enjoying your company, I always do"

"...yeah me too!"

"Don't leave, I will call they guys and see when they are going to come back and then we can play a group game." Sohinki suggested,

"Yeah okay, that's good with me but what do we do until then?" Mari looked around the room to think of what to do.

Silence quickly filled the room as Sohinki texted their friends and Mari sat there. Mari sipped her drink and smiled as she thought about what sohinki had said a couple of seconds ago, he liked her company and that made her extremely happy.

"They wont be here for another half an hour but on the plus side they are going to pick up food on there way!" Sohinki said looking at Mari who was in a daze smiling. "What has got you all happy?" He questioned,

"Oh!" Mari quickly realised that she was in a deep thought and wasn't paying attention to him. "Nothing has got me happy, I'm just thinking about things."

"Mysterious." Sohinki laughed.

 **Hello, so I completely forgot about this story and I got an email the other day, which was a review telling me to do more. I read through all of the chapters and as I am now older and less dumb I realised how crappy my grammar and spelling was, so I have corrected all I can and have added more to this chapter. I don't know where it will go but if y'all want me to do more i'm happy to!**

 **Lauren x**


End file.
